The Treaty Reform
The Treaty Reform (Note that this article is written from a real world Point of View) 'General Idea' Proposed the 3rd June 2012 by Vice Admiral CyberJacques,the goal of that reform would be to make FS be more active and eventually give a brighter future to the group. To apply those ideas,he has written 3 "Treaties",which all propose great changes to FS' current political system and structure. 'Treaties' *Note that those treaties have been written from a somewhat subjective point of view but remain accurate to actual facts* 'Treaty of Reprisal' Summary of situation By the 3rd June 2012,date at which this treaty has been written,a major period of inactivity has been striking FS for many months.However it has been observed by the author of this treaty that often,the cause of the many problems into FS were the members.Either by their lack of presence or omnipresence,they have been a nuisance over FS’ objectives over the past year.This treaty has been written to get rid of a longtime problem into FS history. Treaty Under this treaty,FS will revert into “a family group” just as E.F.S,its predecessor was.Getting rid of the systems and policies from The Reform,and transforming back into an all-friend group and focus only on the enjoyment of roleplaying and of being capable to accomplish great feats such as building innovations.The change this treaty will create are notably: -Kicking out all unactive members -Asking active members if they really would be interested into investing further time into FS -Fully changing poltical systems that make FS similar to a real Starfleet. 'Treaty of Balance' Summary of situation By the 3rd June 2012,date at which this treaty has been written,a major period of inactivity has been striking FS for many months,the HQ project has been heavily delayed and is still under construction,which prevent new building projects to improve the group and appeal new members.Also the lack of active members and organized activities is hindering the flow of new members,without new members the dynamic of the group is compromised.This treaty has been written to suggest an alternative to those problems. Treaty Under this treaty,FS system will be completely changed to be more simple and require less intervention from the higher staff member.The more simple system would appeal to younger ROBLOX member,while allowing a greater resilience when the senior officers are on a LOA or simply unactive themselves.The changes will notably include: -Simplification of the Assignement system -Less posts -Revision of branches -Re-organisation of ship crew system -Balancing the control of FS by making it a democracy and increasing the power of other members 'Treaty of Change' Summary of situation By the 3rd June 2012,date at which this treaty has been written, a major period of inactivity has been striking FS for many months. But further observation by the creator of this treaty reveals that in FS history, leaders have often been problematic, often by proposing ideas that would definitively change the group or by not contributing enough to it. This treaty suggests to unify FS into a fully democratic government which would not have a leader of any kind, if the current leader would not approve this change, we would impose it by a numerical advantage. Treaty Under this treaty, FS will be shaped into a democracy free of any abuse of power and where everyone can really have an impact, unlike sometimes such as in the real world.The treaty notably includes -Removing the powers from the actual leader -Changing the system to make the senior staff less powerful -Modifying the branches into consortiums Category:FS Documents Category:FS Administration